vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Acheron
Who is Acheron? Acheron is a demi-god son of Hades who wields a pocket dimension and invisibility. He is a well trained soldier and member of Aegis who frequents The Purple Lotus. Lore Up until the past 8 to 9 years Acheron’s life has been what could be described as a normal human life despite not knowing his dad and having oddly colored eyes. He ended up enlisting and scoring high enough in physical aptitude tests to be put into a 'special forces' group known as The Four Horsemen, code name War, and referred to by last name by the others in his group in public. During this time he found a woman he fell in love with and got married to her not long after and ended up having a kid shortly after that. However, due to the nature of his work, he couldn't tell her where or what he had been doing which led to accusations of adultery, drug dealing and association with criminals which all culminated in a divorce after 3 years when she was finally fed up with not getting answers gaining full custody of their child in the divorce. A year and a half later Acheron had been discharged from his unit as they were no longer needed, though he suspects that his recent behavior of recklessness and brutality, which had caused multiple nearly failed missions and pointless near casualties.. Adapting back to civilian life was not easy for him, he found it difficult to live on his own, working odd jobs just to scrape together enough money to pay child support, rent, and not much else. He tried to go see his ex wife and child, but was denied and had the police called on him for trespassing when he wouldn't leave because he just wanted to see his little girl. He spent the night in a cell and was released in the morning. He started spiraling downward after that, losing interest in society and becoming recluse except for when he was running packages for his newest gig as a courier. Six months later he gets a call for an odd package to be delivered, being told that he was requested to deliver it specifically. Thinking nothing of it, he goes and picks up the package and delivers it to the address listed, An old mansion in a historical district in his city. A man, finely dressed, in his mid-late 40's, well groomed beard and silver eyes, just like his, answers the door and invites him in. When he hands the package over after stepping in, their hands touch briefly and a hard jolt runs through Acheron, nearly making him collapse and giving him a splitting headache, the package just disappearing. The man just smiles and helps him over to a chair, and explains what just happened. This man reveals himself to be his father Hades, God of the Underworld, and that he just unlocked a portion of what would become Acheron's powers and that in time they will develop to be useful. Hades told him that the package was for him and when he was able to retrieve it, he could use it. Acheron then blacks out and comes to in his apartment. It took Acheron months before he was able to begin to control the power that was unlocked in him, things he touched just randomly disappearing before then, sometimes reappearing in his hands minutes, hours, days later but the size of what seemed to be affected was limited, about the size of the package. He was able to retrieve it a year later, as well as the rest of the crap that had gotten what he refers to as "Shunted".(This ended up being mostly food, though his pistol ended up in there too much to his dismay). The package ended up being components and instructions on how to enchant an inorganic object to allow the user to turn invisible at will. After studying the notes for a while he realized that he could up the quantities of the materials and alter the formula a little and cast it on organic material. The first attempt resulted in the windows being blown out of his apartment by the explosion. After some more adjustments, and another explosion, he managed to enchant all of his (remaining) clothing. Utilizing this, He became much more effective at his job and started getting assigned priority deliveries. Months later he stops in at a bar and uses what spare funds he has to sit and actually enjoy a drink, and listening to the surroundings he picked up on talk of a new organization trying to recruit new blood for some merc work. History/Biography Aegis On October 17th 2018 Acheron attends the final interviews for Aegis. He introduces himself as Acheron but states he can also go by Ash if it is easier for Hybris or Satchi. He states he didn’t know much about Aegis but had heard some good things about the group and was interested in getting a job that pays well. When asked about his capabilities he shows off his ability to turn invisible, as well as stating some of his other abilities. When asked on his stance of killing Acheron mentions himself not being a stranger to violence though he’d like to avoid killing if possible. On his way out of the interview he asks about payment and is given the good news of a sufficient paycheck. On November 7th Acheron attends the Aegis induction ceremony being officially accepted into Aegis core. After the ceremony he is sent with the first group on Beedle Vaughx’s mission. During the mission he fights a zombified creature who infects his arm with a necrotic rotting. Near the end of the mission Beedle takes a look at Acheron’s arm and immediately severs it much to everyone’s surprise. His severed limb leaks silver blood until Ion cauterizes the wound to stop the bleeding. Once he returns to the Stranger’s Cathedral he is able to get his arm cleared of rotting, and reattached by Bream and Mara. Unsanctioned Mission Upon recruitment to Aegis, Acheron went on an unsanctioned relic hunt with Satchi and Sora Ichi and lost his pistol when it was destroyed by him shunting a robot body turned bomb in an attempt to save the group. This was a bit of an over exertion for him to do and he temporarily lost the ability to use that for the next couple of days. First Mission On December 20th, 2018 Acheron was assigned to his first mission with Mara, Noru, and Konton. The missions purpose was to help a village who's citizens were being abducted. This lead the team into a dungeon filled with abominations that they were barely able to defeat. Reaching the end of the dungeon they discovered that a vegeterian ice mage named Glacius had been abducting the villagers and turning them into abominations. The group fought the mage greatly wounding her at the cost of Mara, Noru, and Konton becoming knocked unconscious. With Acheron the only one left standing he activated his invisibility and waited for an opening. Glacius in that moment lifted up Noru's unconscious body and cut off her right ear claiming it as a trophy and fleeing before Acheron could fire off a shot. The mission was successful and the team rescued the villagers. Returning to the Cathedral Hybris congratulate the team and gives out their rewards. Acheron was rewarded with credits, a shielded gauntlet, and ranked up from bronze rank to gold. Cursed Acheron joins Sky, Catastraseed, Krass, and Sebastian on a mission to retrieve an item for Krazhul. The mission leads them to fight against a golem that was defending these items. The group destroys the golem and retrieves the items they were seeking but upon returning to their homes they realize that each of them has been afflicted by a terrible curse. Acheron's curse has turned him to the age of 13, which he later finds is permanent meaning he will not grow older until the curse is lifted. Attempting to remove the curse the group returns to the mountain without Sebastian this time but with the assistance of Andraste and Yuuhi. Once returning the group communicates with nature itself each person approaching individually in hopes that their apology will remove the curses. Acheron communicates with nature but the entity finds that Acheron has not truly paid for his slight against it and refuses to remove the curse until proper penance has been made. Personality Acheron is usually quiet and reserved only speaking up when he has something important to say. After warming up to his fellow Aegis team members he’s been vocal towards these other members offering help wherever he can.He’s shown to be a bit abrasive at one point becoming annoyed by the attacks on other Aegis members after the near death of Satchi, showing that he very much cares for his allies. Family Acheron’s father is Hades, the lord of the Underworld from the Greek pantheon with his mother being an unnamed mortal woman. He has a daughter from a divorced marriage. Powers & Abilities * Shuntspace - Acheron can teleport objects to a pocket dimension currently limited to a volume smaller than a large suitcase (Around 2 cubic feet, or 62 liters). He does so by touching the object he wants to Shunt. He can retrieve shunted objects by reaching into the Shuntspace and pulling it out. The more familiar the object the quicker it's pulled out. * Invisible Clothing - Acheron’s clothing is enchanted to allow specifically him to turn invisible at will. Materials needed to replicate the effect are hard to come by and this variation requires his blood to be used. * Military Training - He is proficient with firearms of all types and has hand to hand combat abilities that are above average, but not excellent. * Pistol of Choice - Acheron wields a particle accelerator pistol, powered by a micro fusion cell. * Vincent’s Dagger - Acheron wield’s a spare dagger given to him by Vincent as a replacement after he lost his previous one. * Demi-God - Being a demi-god Acheron may have untapped power, however aside from the abilities listed above he is no stronger or more resistant than the average human. * Shielded Gauntlet - Acheron wields a gauntlet that when held up forms a shield to protect him. He was gifted this gauntlet for success on his first mission by Hybris. Trivia * Acheron’s blood is a silver colored ichor due to his demi-god lineage. * Acheron’s drink of choice is Absinthe which he usually carries in bottles within his Shuntspace. * Out of character Acheron has been given the nickname the impure one by a few, due to a very low score on a purity test. * The Shuntspace is also the name of a place where Acheron puts people on timeout. Constant visitors here are Kirby and Terro. * He has been described as a Final Fantasy character due to the excessive amount of buckles on his clothing. Gallery File:Acheron Cathedral.PNG File:Acheron Thymos.PNG|Acheron's original model. File:Aegis Cathedral Training.PNG|Acheron, Catastraseed, Shimonzu, Ion, Konton, and Pumpkin Head. Category:Characters Category:People Category:Heavenly Beings